Making Lyrics and Excuses
by KattiKit3
Summary: A little thought I had while watching the promo for the regional's episode.  One shot! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!


_**A/N: This is just a little one shot thought I had while watching the promo for the regional's episode… For those of you reading my multi-chapter Glee fic, I will be uploading within the next few days, I've just been really busy; Sick baby+ Sick boyfriend+ Sick me+ midterms= no time to write. So anyways, on to the story**_

Rachel was playing the piano and only sort of humming along when Quinn walked into the auditorium. Rachel didn't even notice her at first. She just couldn't figure out what exactly she wanted the lyrics to be for this ballad number she was working on. She had finally gotten Mr. Schuester and the Glee Club to agree to do original songs at regional's so she really had to come through for them.

Only when Quinn cleared her throat did Rachel realize she was standing right behind her looking at some of the ideas she had written on her sheet music for possible lyrics.

Rachel blushed a hot scarlet. She was embarrassed to admit it but most of her lyric ideas had been about how much she loved Finn and how she wanted him back and things like that.

"Oh, sorry" Rachel apologized while trying to quickly hide her sheet music from Quinn hoping she hadn't seen too much of it "I didn't hear you come in, Quinn"

"No, I bet you didn't" Quinn murmured to Rachel.

Rachel was trying to make a hasty retreat while also trying to hide her red hot cheeks from Quinn when she heard the blonde girl say her name.

"Rachel" Quinn called still at her spot beside the piano.

Rachel turned around and walked back over to the piano after Quinn motioned for her to come over.

"I want to talk to you about Finn" Quinn said smiling viciously "By now you've undoubtedly heard the rumors that we're back together and I just wanted to put your mind at ease"

Rachel had heard a few things but she figured it was just because of the whole mono incident. She was about to thank Quinn when the taller girl continued.

"We are back together." Quinn said slowly as if talking to a young child "Finn didn't want to tell you or anybody else just yet because he didn't want to risk losing your voice at regional's. We do have to win after all and…"

Quinn went on but Rachel's hearing had gone under water. _They're back together? How could Finn forgive Quinn for what she did with Puck but he can't forgive me? _Rachel thought to herself. Suddenly she came back to the present when she heard Quinn say her name in that sickenly fake sweet way that she always did. "Rachel. I know you have some sort of crush on Finn but do you know how the story plays out?" Rachel shook her head unable to speak "Then let me lay it out for you. I get Finn, you get heartbroken. So deal with it"

"I told you in celibacy club, I have no interest in pursuing any relationship with Finn. I'm focused solely on my song writing." Rachel said amazed that she kept her voice from cracking.

"Yeah, I read your lyrics. I'm not stupid, Rachel. I lost Finn to you once but it's not going to happen again." Quinn stated "Now, you need to get lost because Finn is supposed to meet me here in just a few minutes for a little pretend picnic."

Rachel turned on her heel and walked briskly away as tears fell down her face and silent sobs racked her body. She was so blinded by tears that she didn't see Finn as she rushed out of the auditorium and straight into his chest.

She quickly wiped her tears, hoping he wouldn't notice but of course he did.

"Hey, Rach, are you okay? Have you been crying? What's wrong?" He asked looking at her worriedly.

"Nothing" Rachel said as she continued her brisk walk to the choir room. Finn caught up with her easily, but not before stealing a quick glance at the auditorium door, she noticed.

When they got to the choir room Finn kept pestering her. He kept asking why she had been crying. She couldn't tell him the truth, she would be mortified so she just kept asking him to leave so she could finish her song writing "Regional's is just around the corner you know" she said.

Finn sat down in a chair and said "I'm just going to sit here and bother you until you tell me what's wrong."

Thankfully, Rachel had always been quick on her feet so instead of the truth she said with a fake but genuine looking smile plastered on her face " I was just practicing my ballad for regional's. I mean, I cry every time I sing a solo."

Finn just kind of pursed his lips in a kind of _I should've known _kind of way, and then stood up. "Well as long as everything is fine?" He asked one last time. She flashed him another smile. "I got to get going. I'll catch you later."

"See you later, Finn" she said as he walked out the door with a wave. When she was sure that he would be far enough away that he wouldn't hear her she whispered "Love you." And broke down sobbing once more.

_**A/N: I know it was really angsty eek! I've never really written angst before. Sorry to any Fuinn shippers but I hate Quinn. She is such a witch with a capital B and everybody knows that Finchel is endgame. Remember, reviews are sweeter that Finchel kisses!**_


End file.
